Twice
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.. Mantan pasangan 'suami-suami' itu bertemu kembali.. HoMin! judul sama isi gak nyambung! Happy 10th Anniversary TVXQ! U-Know & Max! We Are T!


Twice

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin..

Mantan pasangan 'suami-suami' itu bertemu kembali..

.

.

Pairing: Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin a.k.a HoMin!

Genre: Romance, Drama(?)

Warning: seperti biasa.. FF ini amburadul, GaJe, gak nyambung sama judulnya, drama yang tak menegangkan, Yaoi, Typo diharap tidak ada, dan blablabla

Happy reading.. DLDR!

.

.

Malam itu jalanan sangat sepi. Yunho melajukan mobil-nya dengan sangat cepat. Ia benar-benar stress. Banyak sekali masalah saat ia bekerja. Menjadi PresDir di perusahaan keluarganya itu tak pernah mudah. Pekerjaannya tetap menumpuk walau ia sudah mengerjakannya berkali-kali. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu..

_Bar.._

.

.

"pesan minuman apa saja yang terbaik!" Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi kayu di bar itu. Ia memesan dengan suara yang lantang kepada seorang bartender paruh baya di depannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Bar ini sangat sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang ia lihat di sini. Mungkin tempatnya yang sangat terpencil alasannya, juga suasana yang sangat sederhana, tak seperti bar-bar gemerlap lainnya. Baguslah ia tak memilih klub malam. Bar ini lebih tenang sehingga ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"silahkan tuan," sang bartender tersenyum ramah. Sangat ramah yang membuatnya mengernyit. Ia mengabaikan bartender itu dan langsung menenggak minumannya.

Rasa panas langsung membakar tenggorokannya. Menutup mata, ia mencoba menghilangkan semua masalah dari pikirannya. Ia menjulurkan tangan, meminta segelas lagi. Dengan sigap, sang bartender menuangkan air beralkohol ke dalam gelas Yunho.

Yunho menenggak minuman itu lagi. Merasakan nikmat-nya rasa panas yang membakar tenggorokannya. Rasanya masalah pun ikut terbakar. Tapi ini belum cukup. Ia akan minum lebih banyak_. Hang over_ pagi hari pun tak masalah.

..

Ia mengerang. Empat gelas sudah ditenggaknya. Ia belum mabuk. Pusing sedikit memang terasa. Mungkin ia akan mabuk di gelas keenam. Saat mabuk biasanya suaminya akan menjemputnya, memarahinya sepanjang perjalanan, lalu mereka berakhir di ranjang. Hah..

Ia tersenyum pahit memikirkan itu. Mantan suaminya, sekarang. Haha.. mereka bercerai sudah lima tahun lalu. Tega sekali. Padahal alasannya sepele, menurutnya. Yunho yang sedang gelisah mulai mencari yeoja-yeoja untuk memuaskannya karena suami-nya sedang ada pemotretan di Paris. Perlu kalian ketahui, suami-nya itu model.

Tepat saat ia sedang merayu yeoja bayarannya, suami-nya pulang tanpa mengetuk, melihatnya mencumbu orang lain. Terjadilah pertengkaran besar. Sang yeoja yang takut langsung pulang tanpa Yunho bayar. Masalah itu mungkin bisa diselesaikan tanpa suami-nya yang menuntut cerai. Namun, Yunho hanya bisa menuruti. Mereka pisah ranjang sampai akhirnya menduduki kursi pengadilan untuk bercerai.

Yunho tak tahu kemana perginya sang mantan suami pujaan hatinya hingga saat ini. Mungkin saja ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Sebagai model ternama, pasti banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengantri untuknya. Meninggalkannya dengan luka menganga di hati. Hey.. Yunho itu setia. Sekali hatinya jatuh untuk seseorang, pasti ia akan terjebak selamanya. Mantan suami-nya itu jahat sekali tidak membebaskan hatinya yang terjebak.

Dari luar, Yunho memang terlihat santai-santai saja dan tetap bisa menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu ia sangat kesepian. Berkali-kali ia mengalami yang namanya 'one night stand'. Ia pun berusaha menemukan pengganti. Tapi tetap saja hatinya kosong. Akhirnya begini lah ia sekarang. Duda kaya yang lapuk. Bukan berarti ia tak laku. Dari dulu banyak yang mengaguminya. Ia kaya, tampan, tinggi dengan badan atletis. Hanya saja tak punya hati. Ia sudah bilang kan hatinya jatuh dan terjebak di mantannya?

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Stress yang tadinya berkurang jadi bertambah karena pemikiran tentang mantannya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkannya? Jangan-jangan mantannya itu akan datang, duduk di sampingnya dan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya lagi.

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Tidak mungkin..

..

Yunho menghabiskan kelima gelas minumannya. Anehnya, ia tak mabuk-mabuk juga. Mungkin ia sudah kebal karena terbiasa minum minuman alkohol ini setiap stress. Tapi pikirannya sudah hilang. Hilang entah kemana.

Ting.. ting..

Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Pandangannya terpaku pada seseorang yang baru masuk ke bar. Ia memperhatikan orang itu dan mulai mendeskripsikannya.

Sosok lelaki yang tinggi semampai. Pinggangnya ramping terbalut coat coklat mahal. Kakinya jenjang dan indah dengan skinny jeans-nya. Sayang sekali, ia ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu tapi tertutup oleh rambut ikal panjang dan topi hitam. Ia melihat sekilas bibir sang namja sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Bibirnya itu sangat mirip dengan bibir mantannya. Yah.. mungkin hanya halusinasi. Ia tak peduli. Tapi ia tak memungkiri ia terus mencuri pandang ke arah orang itu saat berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda saat orang itu duduk di sampingnya. Aura yang hangat. Aroma tubuh yang khas menguar pekat. Aroma ini yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia menutup mata. Jelas-jelas aroma ini adalah aroma mantannya..

"pesan _Cognag_," suara itu mengalun lembut dan tenang, agak serak. Yunho membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Suara itu..

"C-changmin.." dan nama itu terucap. Nama yang sangat sakral hingga tak dapat pergi dari pikirannya.

Orang di sampingnya menoleh. Terlihat jelas oleh Yunho, mata yang memerah dan bengkak, tapi tetap memancarkan keindahannya. Mata bambi tercintanya.

"Y-Yun.." orang itu menunjuknya dengan jari bergetar. Ternyata itu benar Shim Changminnya. Mantan suami-nya. Ia tertawa kecil. Kebetulan sekali ia bertemu dengan Changmin yang selama ini hilang. Di bar terpencil ini. Saat ia baru memikirkan Changmin.

"k-kau.." Changmin membuka mulutnya. "kau di sini.." ia menatap Yunho tak percaya. Yunho ingin sekali memeluknya. Tak tahukah ia kalau mukanya sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti itu.

"ya.. dan kau di sini juga.. Changminnie.." Yunho mengusap pipi Changmin sambil tersenyum. Changmin terlihat tak nyaman dan langsung menepis tangan Yunho. Ia menatap kosong ke depan dan mengambil _Cognag_-nya, menyesap dengan hati-hati. Yunho menghela napas. Ia tidak memesan minuman lagi. Ia lebih ingin menikmati wajah Changmin di sampingnya. Rasanya wajah Changmin lebih memabukkan daripada minuman-minuman itu.

Ia mendesah. Wajah Changmin sekarang membuatnya gila. Wajahnya mungkin lebih tirus dan lebih dewasa dengan rahang lebih tegas. Tulang pipi yang tinggi tercetak jelas. Hidung mancung yang berlebihan. Bibirnya terlihat merah dan lebih kissable. Matanya tetap sama, hanya sekarang ini sayu dan bengkak memerah. Changminnya lebih cantik.

Ia terkejut saat mendengar Changmin terisak. Changmin menyembunyikan wajah di tangan. Bar yang tadinya sepi semakin ramai saja seiring malam yang semakin larut. Kenapa pula Changmin menangis seperti itu?

"Min.. waeyo?" Yunho bertanya. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG..

Yunho tak tahan melihat wajah Changmin. Wajah penuh air mata itu mengisris hatinya. Ia menangkup wajah Changmin, mengusap pipinya lembut. Kulit Changmin terasa lebih halus daripada yang dulu. Ia ingin membawa Changmin pulang, lalu membicarakan masalahnya. Ia merogoh saku dan meletakkan sejumlah uang yang berlebih ke meja.

"ikut aku, jangan menolak!" Yunho menarik Changmin keluar. Jalannya agak sepoyongan, tapi ia masih bisa membawa Changmin yang memberontak. Kesadarannya masih penuh.

"mau apa kau, Yun!" Changmin berteriak di kegelapan. Mereka sudah berada di luar bar. Keduanya berjalan sempoyongan sepanjang gang sepi. Changmin terus memberontak. Yunho yang terganggu akhirnya menghempaskan Changmin ke dinding semen dan menghimpitnya. Changmin mengaduh kesakitan.

"ssshhh.. diamlah, Minnie.. _I miss you so much_," tangan Yunho mulai mengunci jemari Changmin. Ia menghirup aroma Changmin dalam-dalam di lehernya.

"apa-apaan kau!" Changmin men-_deathglare_ Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa tertawa.

"ayo ke mobilku, pulang dan bicarakan masalahmu!"

Satu kecupan dari Yunho sebelum ia menarik paksa Changmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

..

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam mobil Yunho. Changmin yang daritadi mendumal tak jelas sekarang mulai tenang. Ia hanya melihat jalanan yang sepi dan kegemerlapan klub malam yang berjejer sepanjang jalan. Ia menge_check _jam di tangannya. Jam 1 pagi.

"tak puas kah kau dengan yeoja itu? sampai kau membawa-ku juga yang baru kau temui!" Changmin menatap sangar pada Yunho yang sedang menyetir. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam dengan muka datar. Changmin berbalik, ia lebih takut Yunho yang diam.

"jangan bicarakan itu, aku sedang menyetir,"

..

Sebuah mobil _Audi_ hitam memasuki rumah besar dengan anggunnya. Berhenti di garasi yang cukup menampung empat mobil sekaligus. Dua namja tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Satu namja mengunci mobil dan satu namja lain hanya menunggu. Dalam satu momen, mereka beradu pandang.

"kajja," Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin memasuki istananya. Changmin hanya mengikuti sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala sudut rumah. 'tidak ada yang berubah,' ia tersenyum.

"kau ingat kamar 'kita' kan?" Yunho menaiki tangga diikuti Changmin. Ia merasakan punggungnya ditepuk sangat keras. Ia melihat namja di belakangnya.

"aku ingat. Tapi kamar itu bukan kamar 'kita' lagi, Jung!"

Yunho hanya melengos dengan senyum tipisnya. 'kubuat kau milikku lagi.. Jung Changmin,'

..

BLAM! Cklek..

Yunho menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Changmin langsung berlari ke arah Yunho. Ia mencoba mengambil kunci di tangan Yunho, tapi ia kalah gesit. Yunho membuang kunci itu hingga terjatuh ke kolong tempat tidur. Changmin menatap nanar.

"kita terkunci, pabbo!" Changmin memaki Yunho.

"tak akan. _Manager_-ku punya banyak kunci _serve_ untuk kamar ini," Yunho menjawab santai.

Changmin menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi ia memeriksa sekeliling kamar Yunho yang dulu kamarnya juga. Tak banyak yang berubah. Foto-foto saat mereka bersama pun masih terpajang dengan apiknya. Hanya saja kamar ini terlihat berantakan.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya, ia mendudukkan diri di kasur. "duduklah.. aku di sini," Yunho menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Changmin duduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung.

"eugh.. Yun.. Yoochun-hyung.. Yoochun-hyung kecelakaan," Changmin membenamkan wajah pada telapak tangannya. Yunho terbelalak. Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus kakak Changmin kecelakaan? 5 tahun tak ada kabar darinya kenapa kabar pertama yang diterimanya kabar buruk?

"Yoochun.. ia tak apa kan?"

"ia terluka parah.. hiks.. uft.. maaf.. aku jadi menangis," Changmin mengusap air matanya. Lengan kekar Yunho langsung melingkari tubuh rapuh Changmin. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Changmin, sedikit menghirup aromanya. Aroma Changmin sudah jadi candu baginya sejak pertama bertemu. Ia merasakan tangan Changmin balas melingkarinya.

Jujur saja, tak hanya Yunho yang merindukan Changmin, Changmin juga merindukan Yunho. Ia sangat menyesal atas perceraiannya, namun juga kesal. Beraninya Yunho mengkhianatinya seperti itu. Padahal Changmin sudah memberikan hati, tubuh dan pikirannya untuk Yunho. Waktu pemoretannya juga tidak lama di Paris.

Perlahan, Changmin menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Yunho. Ia menyerukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam agar mendapat kehangatan maksimal.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka mulai melepaskan diri. Menatap wajah satu sama lain, memeriksa perbedaan-perbedaan yang terukir di wajah masing-masing. Memang banyak yang berubah, tapi yang tak berubah hanya mata dan tatapan mereka. Tangan Yunho merambat mengelus pipi merah Changmin.

"kau semakin cantik, Minnie," Yunho terus mengelus pipi Changmin. "kulitmu makin halus," Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Changmin merasakan deru napas hangat Yunho menyentuh pipinya. Changmin tersenyum malu.

"kau juga makin tampan, Jung sialan! Kau bau alkohol," Changmin ikut mendekatkan wajahnya. "cukurlah kumismu itu!" Changmin menyeringai yang dibalas seringaian juga dari Yunho.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Diikuti hidung mereka yang menempel. Dengan perlahan memiringkan kepala dan menyatukan bibir. Saling melumat lembut bibir masing-masing dengan mata terbuka. Tidak ada rasa asing dalam ciuman mereka. Tapi sensasi itu masih ada. Sensasi aneh namun nyaman di perut dan getaran-getaran yang membuat candu.

Ciuman terlepas. Mereka menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menutup mata. Memulai kembali kegiatan yang tertunda namun lebih dalam. Lidah bertarung dan saliva bercampur. Saat ciuman kembali terlepas, benang tipis saliva terbentuk lalu putus dengan sendirinya.

"Min.." Yunho memegang bahu Changmin. Dilepaskannya coat yang terasa mengganggu itu. Changmin menunduk. Ia tidak yakin dengan ini.

"Y-yun.. k-kita sudah bercerai.. tidak mungkin.. tak bisa.." Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat coat yang melindunginya terlepas, menyisakan kemeja sutera tipis. Dingin dari AC langsung menyergap tubuh ramping terawatnya.

"aku.. kita.. kita akan membuat ini menjadi bisa.." Yunho turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang sudah berdebu. Changmin terbelalak melihatnya, cincin pernikahannya dulu. "menikahlah denganku.. untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Shim Changmin.." Yunho memasang senyum pangerannya dan memasang cincin itu di jari manis Changmin.

"Yunho! A-aku tak bisa.. kita tak bisa.." Changmin berusaha melepas cincin itu. Yunho menahannya. "kita bisa! Jangan munafik Shim Changmin! Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku! Heh.." Yunho menindih badan Changmin, mengurungnya dengan tubuhnya yang semakin terbentuk.

"A-aku.." Changmin tetap mengelak, tapi sebuah bibir berbentuk hati itu sudah mengurung bibirnya sebelum sempat keluar kata-kata.

"dan aku tahu kau akan menerimanya.." senyum Yunho yang sangat ia rindukan.

..

Pagi harinya, Changmin bangun dengan rasa pegal yang luar biasa. Sakit sekali semua badannya, belum lagi sesak akibat Yunho yang menindihnya saat ini. Ia langsung menyingkirkan badan Yunho darinya. Tubuhnya sudah bersih lengkap dengan piyama putih punyanya dulu yang ternyata terasa lebih longgar, membuktikan bahwa ia semakin kurus. Yunho yang memandikannya semalam teryata. Hah.. dan Yunho masih menyimpan segala tentangnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho. Menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho agar sang empunya terbangun. Enak saja ia dibiarkan terkunci di sini. Ia ingin menjenguk kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit itu. Setelah lama, akhirnya mata rubah itu terbuka juga.

"Minh.. sudah pagi?" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya innocent. Kebiasaan Yunho yang tak pernah berubah.

"sudah.. cepat bangun, sleepy head! Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan pergi," Changmin merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangnya.

"kajima, Min-ah,"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "aish.. aku ingin menjenguk Yoochun-hyung dan pulang ke rumahku tahu!"

Yunho menatapnya. Dengan senyum ia berkata, "aku ikut, aku ingin minta maaf pada Yoochun karena telah membuat adik kesayangannya tersakiti. Aku harap ia merestui hubungan kita kali ini, Min-ah," Yunho mengoceh. Kemudian ia bangun dan berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"heh.. kau kira Yoochunnie hyung akan dengan mudah menerimamu kembali, Jung? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin melipat tangannya di dada. Yunho mendekat dan meraih pinggang ramping Changmin. Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu berbisik sesuatu di telinga lebar Changmin. Membuat Changmin bergidik merasa deru napas Yunho di telinga sensitif-nya.

"hmm.. aku akan melakukan apapun agar Yoochun dapat menerimaku kembali padamu, Changdol-ah," bisik Yunho. Yunho dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Changmin dan menjauh menuju ke telepon yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

Changmin merasakan pipinya memanas. Bibirnya maju dengan imutnya. Ia jadi teringat masa SMA-nya bersama Yunho. Ia sering kali merona karena gombalan Yunho. Kenapa jadi seperti dulu lagi?

"ada apa, Min-ah? Kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Changmin yang melihat Yunho jadi semakin memajukan bibirnya. Namun tingkah imutnya langsung terganti dengan ekspresi kaget merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Ia mendongak melihat senyum jahil Yunho yang terpampang. Dan juga senyum mesum?

"hey! Kau jadi ringan seperti ini? ah.. ayo mandi, Changdol. Aku sudah menelpon _manager_-ku untuk membawa kunci kamar 'kita'. Soal baju, bajumu masih banyak di lemari," Yunho menggendong Changmin bridal style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Changmin hanya terbengong.

..

Kali ini mereka berdua berada di mobil Yunho. Kedua kalinya. Suasana di dalamnya cukup berisik karena Yunho yang menyetel lagunya dengan lumayan keras. Changmin yang sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini hanya diam saja sambil membaca novel berdebu miliknya dari rumah Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik. Perjalanan kali ini menuju rumah sakit tempat Yoochun terbaring.

Changmin menutup novel-nya ketika dirasanya cukup. Ia menunduk. Ada hal yang perlu ia tanyakan pada Yunho..

"Yun.." panggil Changmin.

"hmm," jawab Yunho singkat.

Changmin tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup. "eh.. eumm.. pekerjaanmu bagaimana, Yun? Biasanya kau sibuk? Bisa-bisanya kau denganku seperti ini," tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"ah.. aku menyerahkannya pada Siwon," jawab Yunho. Memang iya menyerahkan pekerjaan menumpuknya pada Siwon sahabatnya, yang sebenarnya juga sibuk. Ia memberitahu Siwon semalam setelah ia dan Changmin _'This and That'_. Siwon menolak, tapi ia tak mau mendengar tolakan apapun. Kejam sekali.

Diam sejenak..

"Yun.. siapa wanita yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Changmin lagi. Ia meremas ujung kemeja miliknya dulu, yang lagi-lagi, kebesaran. Yunho yang fokus menyetir langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin. Ia mematikan radio mobilnya karena merasa ini serius.

"itu.. dia.. eumm.. wanita di club," kali ini Yunho mengecilkan volume suaranya sendiri. Changmin menghela napas.

"kenapa..? kau sudah bosan dengan tubuhku jadi kau mengambil wanita itu?" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berair. Yunho dengan terpaksa menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan. Untung bukan jalan raya yang sedang di lewatinya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin.

"Min.. aku tak akan pernah bosan denganmu. Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku kan? Kau pergi ke pemotretan tepat saat aku baru pulang dari tugasku dua bulan di Jepang. Kau tahu? Aku sedang butuh seseorang saat itu, aku butuh _kau_! Kita bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa cerai. Tapi kau langsung meminta cerai saat itu juga. Kau tahu, aku yang tersulut emosi saat itu dengan santai-nya menyutujui-nya," Yunho berbicara sambil menangkup wajah Changmin

"aku marah padamu saat itu. Tapi setelah kita cerai, beberapa lama kemudian aku sadar bahwa yang kucintai hanya dirimu, Shim Changmin. Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu, tapi kau malah pergi. Andai saja tidak ada perceraian itu. kita bisa mengobrol dan berbaikan dahulu. Tapi.. kita berdua ini dalam kondisi lelah dan penuh emosi saat itu," lanjut Yunho. Ia mengusap air mata di pelupuk mata Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh.

"hiks.. aku juga.. aku hanya mencintaimu, Jung," Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan Yunho yang tulus terarah padanya.

"hmm.. jadi kau menerima pernikahan kedua kita, kan, _Baby_?" Yunho tiba-tiba menyeringai.

Changmin mengangguk lemah. Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Changmin. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraup bibir merah 'kekasih'-nya. Changmin membalas ciuman Yunho. Mereka tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

"euumm.. Yun.. kita harus menjenguk Yoochun-hyung,"

"ne, _Baby,_"

Yunho kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah _'make-out-session'_ mereka.

..

"Min.. siapa di sampingmuh?" suara serak dan lemah masuk ke pendengan Changmin. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang kembali berair. Melihat hyung yang ia sayangi harus terbalut perban-perban dan selang membuat hatinya menangis. Ia menyentuh tangan sang kakak dengan lembut. Ditatapnya mata sang kakak yang setengah terbuka.

"Y-Yunho.." Changmin sedikit bergetar mengucapkan nama itu. ia takut sang kakak yang masih sakit seperti ini akan marah-marah mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut dongsaeng-nya.

"haah? A-pa? Y-Yun.. Ho? Bajingan itu? M-mau apa dia, Min? D-dia tak melukaimu, kan? Eungh.." Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mencoba melihat sosok buram Yunho yang sedang merangkul bahu adiknya. Tapi apa daya, penglihatannya belum pulih benar.

"d-dia.." Changmin pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Yoochun.. kumohon maafkan aku atas semua ini. aku kemari.. ingin.. ah.. aku ingin menikahi Changminnie kembali.." jelas Yunho. Kini ia yang menggantikan posisi Changmin. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan penuh harap.

"a-apa?! Kau bilang.. m-mau menikahi adikku lagi?" Yoochun terlihat memberontak.

"ssshh... tenanglah, Chun. Kali ini aku tak akan melukai-nya. _Please_.. restui aku. Aku benar-benar mencintai-nya, Chun. Dari pertama kau mengenalkannya padaku," Yunho berusaha menenangkan Yoochun.

Yoochun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum membuat Yunho terkejut.

"hmh.. sudah kuduga akan.. seperti ini.. kalian itu pabbo. Yun.. aku tahu.. kau ini susah sekali jatuh cinta. Tapi saat aku mempertemukanmu dengan Chami, kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya, dan begitu pula dengan Chami. Dan kalian menikah.. lalu cerai seperti itu.. uhuk.." Yoochun menjelaskan tapi ada jeda karena ia terbatuk.

"aku sudah punya dugaan kalau pasti kalian ini akan kembali lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chami untuk membatalkan perceraian kalian, tapi ia sedang marah dan keras kepala sekali. Ah.. akhirnya pasangan 'bodoh' ini akan segera menikah untuk 'kedua kali'-nya," Yoochun memejamkan mata-nya. Lelah sekali ia.

"j-jadi kau merestui kami?" Yunho meremas tangan Yoochun. Yoochun mengangguk lemah. Changmin tersenyum dalam diam, kemudian memegang bahu Yunho. Ia tahu kakaknya tak bisa di'ganggu' lebih lama lagi. Jadi, ia menyuruh Yunho yang sedang bahagia untuk keluar. Ia pun sama bahagianya dengan Yunho.

"Yunho.. menikahlah setelah aku sembuh.. dan aku akan memukulmu tepat sehari sebelum kalian menikah," ucap Yoochun sebelum ia tertidur.

Yunho pucat mendengarnya, mengingat betapa kuatnya pukulan Yoochun.

..

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Pernikahan Yunho dan Changmin untuk kedua kalinya berlangsung di negara Kincir Angin, di gereja yang sama. Tidak banyak yang diundang. Hanya keluarga Yunho, keluarga Changmin, _crew_ model Changmin, rekan model Changmin, para karyawan Yunho, dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat.

Yunho memasuki kamar tempat Changmin berganti pakaian dan berdandan. Ia menatap Changmin yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Tampaknya sedang melihat pantulan dirinya yang berdiri dengan anggun.

"hei," Yunho menyentuh bahu Changmin, membuat Changmin menoleh yang terlihat seperti adegan slow motion oleh Yunho. Napas Yunho tercekat melihat mantan sekaligus calon(?) suami-nya yang semakin cantik. Ia meraih pigura foto di meja samping Changmin. Foto pernikahan pertamanya.

"apa, Yun?" tanya Changmin.

"hmm.. kau lebih cantik dari yang di sini, Min," Yunho menunjuk foto Changmin yang tersenyum dengan mata mismatched dan pipi chubby lucunya. Changmin mengambil pigura itu dari Yunho kemudian tersenyum melihatnya. "tapi senyummu masih sama," tambahnya.

"kau juga lebih tampan, 'hyung'," tunjuk Changmin pada foto Yunho yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya. "apalagi dengan warna biru di pipi-mu, hihihi.." Changmin terkikik melihat warna biru bekas pukulan Yoochun di pipi kiri Yunho, membuat Yunho sedikit tersinggung, tapi tetap tersenyum melihat tawa Changmin yang manis.

Yunho dan Changmin bertatapan dalam senyuman. Mereka yang saat ini jauh lebih tampan dan cantik dari waktu pertama mereka menikah. Di pernikahan kedua ini, keduanya memakai _tuxedo_ putih yang sama pada saat pertama.

"kau tahu hyung? _Tuxedo_ ini agak longgar. Pekerjaan model ditambah perceraian membuatku jadi kurus begini," Changmin cemberut sambil menunjukkan kelonggaran pakaiannya pada Yunho. Haah.. entah sejak kapan ia memulai memanggil Yunho dengan 'hyung' kembali.

"eh? _Tuxedo_-ku malah lebih sempit. Haha.. sepertinya ototku makin besar. Kau sukakan, Baby?" goda Yunho. Changmin merona sambil cemberut. Ia mendorong Yunho yang penuh kenarsisan itu keluar dari kamar-nya. Yunho terbahak ketika didorong.

"_bye, Gorgeous_. Sampai bertemu di altar," bisik Yunho. Ia berbalik untuk menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang tersenyum.

"sampai bertemu juga, _Handsome_," teriak Changmin. Yunho yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah Changmin. Changmin mengedip malu kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

**FIN~**

**.**

**.**

_A/N:_

_Hai.. sebelumnya.. aku mau ngucapin Happy 10th Anniversary untuk TVXQ! U-Know & Max! We are T! :D_

_ Haha.. duh.. OTP-ku ini bener-bener romantis di anniv kemarin.. *nangisbahagia.. langgeng terus ya, HoMin *love XP_

_Tentang ini ff.. maaf kalau ceritanya bener-bener gaje dan gak nyambung sama judulnya. Saya pun gak ngerti dengan apa yang saya tulis(?).. sungguh.. buat judul yang tepat itu benar-benar sulit! _

_Arigatou yang sudah mau baca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dengan me-review.. #sok baku_


End file.
